China
|status =Active |notes =}} China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a communist state in East Asia. It is a major combatant in World War III and is an ally of the Soviet Union. It is not a separate faction in the original installment. Pre-World War III The People's Republic of China was established in October 1st, 1949, after the communists under the leadership of Mao Zedong won the Civil War against the nationalists led by Chiang Kai-shek. Right after the establishment, the Soviet Union later made an official recognition of the country. China held a prominent role in Korean War, where its People's Liberation Army (called the People's Volunteer Army at that time) aided North Korea fight South Korea and the US-led United Nations forces, while the Soviet Union handed some air support and war advisers. The PVA effectively pushed out the UN forces to the 38th parallel as the Korean War became a stalemate due to the Chinese intervention until the signing of the armistice on July 27, 1953. The relations between China and the Soviet Union remained warm until Joseph Stalin died and Nikita Khrushchev took control of the Soviet office. This led to the Sino-Soviet Split, which froze their relations for years to come and a brief border conflict in 1969. Despite this, the two warring powers found a common ground in supporting the NVA and Viet Cong during the Vietnam War. In 1971, the ROC was expelled from the United Nations Security Council in favor of the PRC. In 1972, the People's Republic of China was recognized by the United States of America during Richard Nixon's visit to the country. Formal relations were established in 1979. During the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, the United States and China supported the Mujahideen rebels via Pakistan. The relations between these countries since then remained unknown prior to World War III, although it can be implied that relations were warm due to the common desire of containing the Soviet Union. World War III Initially, when World War III broke out in Summer 1989, China took no part in the war and chose to remain neutral. Later, however, China declared war on the United States about six months into the war, aligning itself with the Soviet Union, despite its problematic relations with the latter, especially since the Sino-Soviet Split. Upon entering the war, China launched attacks on numerous Allied states, among them South Korea, Taiwan, and India. The relations between China and the Soviet Union were later recovered once again after the Soviets announced China as their new ally. When the war was still occurring in the United States, the Soviets then requested that China provide naval and infantry assistance in their battle in Seattle, which had been under their control for around two months as a means to distract America from its fight in Western Europe. China agreed to this request and assembled a massive naval fleet to attack Seattle. Such an attack would allow the Soviets to expand eastward and southward into the U.S. Prior to the American counterattack operation, the U.S. forces secured several islands in Puget Sound and installed anti-ship batteries within the region. Despite this, the Chinese managed to push the defense and were dangerously close to reinforcing the Soviets. However, the Soviets were struggling as the U.S. forces were eventually successful in breaching the Soviet lines and finally captured the Soviet HQ in Seattle, liberating the city. As the Chinese arrived, they discovered that their Soviet allies had retreated. This, coupled with the lack of appropriate equipment to invade the city, made the Chinese had no choice but to retreat from the U.S. and return to China. It is unknown what the state is of the countries China has attacked or what new attacks it has launched. Furthermore, the fates of the British Overseas Territory of Hong Kong and the Portuguese Territory of Macau have not been mentioned. Assuming that China has declared war on United States and NATO, China may have invaded these territories in order to get back what marginally to their country. The British and Portuguese soldiers stationed there may have surrendered, or are holding out until reinforcements arrive. See also * Category:Countries